Prince and Princess of Terabithia
by BalLerinAPiRatePrinCess
Summary: James Aarons is Jess and Leslie's son, he's heard of Terabithia he just hasn't found it yet. Anna is his new neighboor and they soon become friends. The two soon set out to find the magical kingdom, but will the journey be that simple or easy? RandR!


**Okay I was reading through some stories when this brilliant idea popped into my head!! **

**As you know the book was written in the 70's when Terabithia was discovered, and I was thinking about future generations, like this one, and what kind of adventures they would have if they found Terabithia! And one of the teenagers would be Jess and Leslie's son! (Yes I'm ignoring the fact that she died. lol) So here it is and don't forget to REVEW!!! Oh and sorry for all the spell/gramm mistakes, still no spell check:(**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Terabithia, or its wonderous characters!**

**The Prince and Princess of Terabithia**

**CHAPTER 1: So... Is she cute?**

James Aarons sat in his science class as he tapped his pencil against his desk in complete boredom. He gave a heavy sigh as he looked out the window into the woods that sat very close to the rural town, thinking about a magical place that his parents told him about; Terabithia. They shared stories about thier adventures when they where younger and swore that the place truly did exist, although it was up to him to find it. He daydreamed about what it could look like, picturing a great castle sorrounded by magestic mountains and a beautiful lake. Just like the magical kingdoms that he read in books or saw in movies.

" James Aarons! Are you listening!?" A shrill voice shook him from his revere.

" Yes ma'am." He said instantly.

" Then would you care to explain what The Law of Inertia is?" Mrs. Carrens questioned with a frown.

" Well, I-uh-" James stuttered as he ran a hand through his dark blond hair.

Although he was spared the embarrasment as a girl opened the door as she walked in the room nervously. She was short, with dark, chestnut, brown hair, that stopped midway down her back. Deep torquoise colored eyes and had a olive colored complextion. She was dressed in a black shirt with white skulls and hearts on it, with a mini jean skirt, and dark leggings underneath it and shoes that looked like ballet flats; wich was a really weird fashion sense to kids that grew up on farms. The unkown girl twisted a bright pink peice of paper nervously in her hands, as she shuffled next to Mrs. Carrens desk.

" Is this Mrs. Carrens sixth grade science class?" She asked a frowning Mrs. Carrens.

" Yes it is. Thank you for interrupting my lesson!" Mrs. Carrens hissed. " Miss..."

" Oh, Anna, Anna Lexington." She said her face red with embarrasment.

" I'm guessing your the new transfer student from..." Mrs. Carrens checked her clipboard. "...Las Vegas. Correct?"

" Yes, ma'am." Anna answered as she pushed her hair behind her ear. While the class broke out into excited whispers as they imagined what it would be like to live in a place as famous as Vegas.

" Well I don't know what it's like in Vegas, but here we do not show up tardy to our classes." Mrs. Carrens said.

" I'm sorry, I got lost and-" Anna started.

" You'll also find that here we don't pride ourselves on filling our town with casinos, and such." Mrs. Carrens interrupted.

" Well actually back in Vegas, I lived far away from the strip-" Anna started.

" I will not have such language in my classroom!" Mrs. Carrens hissed to a shocked Anna.

" No! The strip is where all the casinos and attractions are located." The teenager quickly explained.

" Well here we do not interrupt elders or talk back!" Mrs. Carrens, obviously disliking the fact that she was corrected.

" Now please take a the seat next to Mr. Aarons at the third table to the right." The angered teacher huffed.

Anna did as she was told and quietly sat next to James as she set down a rather large bag next to her. James held his breath, hoping that Mrs. Carrens wouldn't remember what she asked him to answer, and sighed in relief when she turned back to the blackboard. He then turned his attention to the quiet girl next to him as she aimlessly doodled music notes in her notebook.

" Welcome to Grant Jr. High." He whispered, catching her attention.

" Don't worry about Mrs. Carren, she's mean to everyone here." He said sending her a sympathetic smile.

" Thanks." She whispered back with a smile.

" So you really lived in Vegas? Do you know alot of famous people?" James asked excitedly.

" Yes, I lived in Vegas." Anna answered with an exasperated sigh. " Although, I don't know anyone famous. I kind of lived in the suberbs of Vegas."

Anna watched as James excited expression slowly deflated as he looked over her appearance.

" Why do you where pants under your skirts?" He questioned bluntly.

" First they're called leggings. Second, that's just the style back there." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders before returning to her doodeling.

The pair hurriedly focused their attention on Mrs. Carrens as she scolded them on paying attention. The bell finally rang as the student poured out although James soon saw Anna walking the same direction as him, although on the opposite side of the road.

" You following me home now?" James shouted with a laugh.

" Oh yea, I just couldn't get enough of your endless questions." Anna played along.

" How far do you live from here?" James questioned seriously.

" About a half a mile." She answered, pulling sunglasses out of her bag.

" Me too!" James said.

" Cool." Was Anna's reply as she put her arm above her head, hopelessly trying to shade herself from the sun.

" If you want to come over on this side, there's alot of shade." James offered, as he motioned to the trees above him.

Anna shrugged her shoulders as she crossed the dirt road and into the shade.

" No big deal," Anna said offhandedly. " It's only, what? Eighty, eighty-five degrees out? Back in Vegas it gets as hot as one-hundred and twenty degrees."

" Holy crap. That's got to be a record." James said.

" It was." Anna admitted with a smile, knowing that she had obviously impressed him.

" It only gets to be nintey at the hottest around here." James admitted as they walked.

" That's got to be nice." Anna answered as she took off her sunglasses and put them in her bag.

" Why is your bag so huge?" James questioned. " Is it another Vegas trend?"

" Well what about that backpack? Another country trend?" Anna questioned sarcastically.

" Alright, alright, I get it." James laughed with his hands up in surrender.

" So what do you do around here for fun?" Anna asked, looking out at the country side.

" Well I normally babysit my younger brother, other than that I watch T.V." James replied lamely.

" That sounds so intereasting." Anna mocked with a smirk.

" Well...there is this one place." James started slowly, as he fiddled with his hands.

" What?" Jill questioned, eyeing his fidgeting.

" There's this place, that my mom and dad swears exists." James explained hesitantly. " A kingdom really."

" Sounds cool, where is it?" Anna questioned with an excited smile.

" They say its somewhere deep in the woods, and there's a bridge to it and everything." James answered, forgetting his hesitance with Anna's eagerness.

" Sounds like fun! What's it called?" The girl asked looking up at James.

" It's a magical kingdom, called Terabithia. I've never found it though." James admited with a frown.

" Well maybe we should go looking for it again one day." Anna encouraged with a smile.

" That'd be...cool." James answered with a smirk.

Before Anna could reply they came to a cross road as they each started walking seperate ways.

" Where are you going?" James questioned.

" My house is this way." Anna answered, as she pointed her thumb behind her.

James looked passed her two see a simple two story coloniel house, as it sat amongst the tall oak trees and trimmed grass. He looked to see three younger children playing with the sprinklers in the grass, as a woman with a baby on her hip smiled and waved to Anna. Anna waved back before turning to back to James.

" So I guess I'll see you tommorow." Anna stated, walking towards her house.

" Yea, see ya." James said turning around and starting down the road.

" Wait!" A voice called behind him.

" Yes Anna?" James questioned, turning back around to face the burnet.

" Here's my number." Anna said taking out a pen as she grabbed his hand.

" Call me this weekend and we can go looking for that Terabithian place you talked about." She explained as she finished writing a series of numbers on the back of his hand.

" I will." James answered.

Although as soon as James looked up, Anna was already running back towards her house as her already small form grew smaller and smaller with each step. James look down at the number on his hand and smiled to himself as he repositioned his bag and started back to his house. A few minutes later James arrived back to his three story home as he walked across the trim grass with flowers sprouting from the edges of the steps of their white porch.

" Mom, I'm home!" James called as he threw his backpack down.

" She's upstairs working on her new book." A voice pipped up next to James.

" Oh, hey Daniel." James greeted his little brother as he went into the kitchen.

" Hey guess what I did at school today!" The seven year old questioned excitedly, bouncing up and down as he followed James into the kitchen.

" What?" James questioned lamely as he grabbed a peice of note paper off the counter.

" I almost won the spelling bee! I would've won if Sarah Cox hadn't beat me. Although she only won because I forgot the silent-" Daniel rambled.

" That's nice." James answered, not paying any attention as he wrote down Anna's number.

" Who's number is that?" Daniel question, looking over the top of the counter.

" No one's." James said, obviously annoyed.

" Who's Anna?" Daniel continued, with a teasing smile.

" No one!" James hissed pushing past his little brother.

" Ooh! James has got a girlfriend! James has got a girlfriend!" Daniel sang out.

" Shut up, Daniel your being stupid!" James said, his voice rising.

" Hey, what's going on in here?" A voice questioned coming into the room.

James looked up to see his father Jess Aarons coming into the kitchen, his clothes splattered with different colored paint. He ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair as he took off his glasses and picked up Daniel with a smile and kissed his head.

" Hey dad." James greeted softly.

" What's all this yelling I hear?" He questioned James with a stern look.

" James is just mad 'cuz I found out about his girlfriend!" Daniel giggled with delight.

" Girlfriend?" Jess questioned his son with a smirk.

" Her name is Anna!" Daniel giggled with delight.

" Anna?" Jess asked with a teasing smile.

" She's not my girlfriend, I just met her today." James answered angrily.

" Alright, alright, no need get angry." Jess said soothingly as he wrapped an arm around James' shoulder.

" So...is she cute?" Jess questioned teasingly.

" Dad!" James moaned in exasperation, although with a smile.

" Okay, well enough of this girl talk." Jess said with a smile. " How about we all take a break and play some baseball in the yard?"

James and Daniel whooped with joy as they followed their father outside. Although before they even made it to the door they heard a female voice floating down the stairs.

" You three aren't thinking about playing baseball outside were you?" Leslie Aarons questioned, walking down the oak stairs.

" Well- we where, uh- I just thought-" Jess stuttered nervously.

" I remember telling you three that you weren't allowed to play until all of my flowers that you ruined grew back." Leslie continued with a flick of her blond hair.

The three Aaron males groaned as they dejectedly headed back into the kitchen.

" Almost done with that book sweetie?" Jess asked his wife as he kissed her cheek.

" Almost." Leslie answered with a smile.

" James there's a cake in the fridge would you mind getting it out for me?" Leslie questioned putting on her shoes.

" You made us cake!?" Daniel yelped excitedly.

" No. We are taking it to our new neighboors." Leslie corrected. " The Lexingtons."

James racked his brain for the familiar name as he set the cake onto the table. He suddenly remembered as his face broke out into a smile, wondering why he hadn't remembered sooner.

" That's Anna's last name." He said aloud.

" Who's Anna?" Leslie questioned the them.

" It's James' new friend he met in school today." Jess answered, putting on a clean shirt.

" His girlfriend." Daniel giggled not so quietly.

" Oh, well that's nice. Now you'll have a friend close by." Leslie smiled.

James agreed as the four Aarons piled into the car and drove down to the Lexingtons. They stopped infront of the house James had observed only moments before as he searched the windows for Anna. They then went up to the door as a tall and tired looking red haired woman greeted them with a smile. They all introduced themselves as Angela, Anna's mother, called down her children. six figures crowded next to their mother as a small burnet instantly pushed through the crowd.

" Hey James!" Anna greeted with a smile.

" Hello Anna." James greeted as he gave a shy smile, his parents sharing an amused glance.

" So these are all seven of my children." Angela introduced with a laugh.

" My oldest, here, is Janet. She's eighteen." Angela said pointing to a tall red haired girl, who shook Jess and Leslie's hands.

" Then we have Amanda, she is going to be sixteen in a few months." She went on, pointing to a girl who looked like an older version of Anna; whom responded with a wave.

" Next is Anna, although you seem to have already met." Angela laughed as Anna smiled and waved to the rest of the Aarons.

" The next three are the triplets." Angela said with an exasperated laugh.

" Wow." Daniel piped up, as the others laughed goodnaturely.

" Wow is right, they are all seven years old." Angela said pushing the three girls, and pointed to the right and went down the line.

" We have Ashley, Lauren, and Marie."

" Hello." They chimed together, as they peered up at them through red curly hair.

" I'm seven too!" Daniel exclaimed as the three girls giggled.

" Wanna play outside?" He questioned.

" Sure." They all answered as they followed Daniel out the front door in a matter of seconds.

" Be careful!" Leslie called after them.

" They'll be okay, Daniel seems to be wonderful." Angela replied.

" Thank you, we do try." Leslie laughed, putting an arm around Jess.

" Now here, we have little Olivia." Angela introduced a baby that sat on her hip.

" How adorable!" Leslie cooed.

" Thank you, she's only two years old." Angela replied stroking her dark tuff of hair.

" Where's their father?" Leslie inquired.

" He died, about a year ago." Angela answered softly.

" Oh, I'm sorry." Leslie quickly apologised, her face red with embarrasment.

" No its alright." Angela answered with a sad smile. " We have my parents here to help me out with everything. Not to mention the three older ones are very responsible."

Leslie, Jess and Angela went to go talk in the living room as Janet took Olivia and Amanda went to put the cake away in the kitchen. Witch left James and Anna down by the stairs as they laughed at their families antics. Anna offered James to come see her room as he followed her upstairs and entered a purple wall papered room. He looked around to see two twin beds with a desk and a small television. Although what intrigued him most was an acoustic guitar sitting proudly on it's stand.

" Whoa." Was all James said as he went over towards it.

" Like it?" Anna questioned with a smile.

" Is it yours?" James questioned.

" Yup." Anna answered, taking it from its stand and handing it to James.

" How long have you been playing?" He questioned, examining it gingerly.

" Ever since I can remember." Anna answered with a distant smile. " My dad taught me."

" That's nice." James replied, not really knowing how to answer.

" Yea, I've actually been working on a little song of my own." She answered sheepishly.

" Can I hear it?" James questioned.

" Maybe when it's finished." Anna answered shyly.

Before James could reply the sound of his mother's voice floated up into the room, declaring that it was time to leave.

" Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning then." James said heading towards her door.

" Bye James." Anna called as he exited her room.

" BYE ANNA!" James' voice called, floating from the the front door.

Anna watched James leave as she thought about her day and about her new friend. She quietly picked up her guitare and started strumming softly, humming a tune that her father used to sing to her at night. Just as she neared the end of the song, Amanda came in and plopped onto her bed.

" Hey gurlie." She greeted, picking up a magazine.

" Hey Mandy." Anna whispered, her fingers strumming the final cord.

" It's not as bad out here as you thought it was gonna be now was it?" Amanda questioned with a knowing smirk.

" What are you talking about?" Anna asked, her strumming coming to a halt.

" It's your first day and you already got yourself a little boyfriend." Amanda answered with a teasing smile.

" He's not my boyfriend." Anna said defensively.

" Sure he's not." Was Amanda's reply as she dug out the remote from under her bed.

' James Aarons.' Anna repeated the name in her head, as she started strumming a happier, lighter song.

**Wow, I never write long chapter 1s, but here ya go! I hoped you like it and the only way you'll see more is if you REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! hehe thanks!**


End file.
